A Paradox of Fate
by Anime Butterfly
Summary: When life gives you a pastry chef, you make sweets...right? Hoshiko Murakami didn't know her world would change when a strange man entered the pastry shop. She also didn't know she'd die that day. AU and LxOC
1. Confused

~Death Note Fanfiction LxOC Part 1~

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't even own an L plushie (thought I really wish I did XP) so I don't own Death Note or any of the characters…only Hoshiko Murakami

Hoshiko eyed the weird man as he entered the café. She had just begun the shift and had a coworker help her tie the apron to the maid ensemble.  
"Welcome!" If the other waitresses weren't going to approach him, she would. She needed the money, thus the extra shift. After four hours of sleep after her last shift and a quick shower, she was about ready to die of exhaustion. However, the man who entered looked even worse than she did.

Raven hair with equally dark eyes were the first things she noticed. She'd seen her share of interesting people because of the cosplay café, but this one exceeded all the rest. She led him to a booth on the far wall where no one could see or hear him so as not to frighten the other guests. This seemed to please him as well when he took out a manila envelope and placed it on the table.

"Here's the menu, and if you need anything at all, I'm Hoshiko Murakami," she said with as bright a smile she could muster. This didn't seem to effect him as he gave her a blank stare that was starting to creep her out a little. He mumbled a thank you and brought his knees up to his chest, discarding his shoes underneath the table.

When she returned to the strange man's table, she'd only seated one other guest seeing as how it wasn't their busiest time of the day.  
"I'd like a strawberry parfait, raspberry cheesecake, and coffee with extra sugar cubes," She hadn't even completely gotten her notepad out of her apron by the time he was done, looking up at her expectantly as he held the menu up for her to retrieve. It didn't need to be repeated since he was her only other customer, but he seemed to be in a bit of a rush.

"If you'd like, we do deliver, master," She saw one of his eyebrows twitch at the title she used, but didn't say anything.  
"Yes, if you could deliver it here personally it would be a tremendous help," he said as he took a napkin from one of the holders and scribbled down an address with the pen she didn't know he'd borrowed from her. He placed it back in her hand and got up to leave, forgetting the manila envelope on the table. Before she could turn and tell him, he had disappeared.

~

As much as she wanted to open the envelope in the bag next to the pastries, she didn't. Seeing as how the extra shift wasn't going to earn her the money she needed, Hoshiko went ahead and left with her boss's consent. The bag weighed down her left hand while the to-go coffee cup in her right burned. She hadn't even changed before she left, deciding that he'd recognize her more easily in the maid outfit.

The front desk clerks almost sent her away before they got a mysterious phone call and sent her to the hotel's highest level suite, giving her a key for the elevator. Each time a number lit up, indicating which level she'd reached, her nerves seemed to increase with it. How was this guy important enough to have a luxury hotel's highest suite? The more she thought about it, the more she had the urge to stop the elevator and go back down.

What if he decided to molest her or something? There was no way she could escape. The guy looked like he could barely pay for the pastries, much less a high class hotel room. Had she missed something? Maybe he was some celebrity in disguise? What was she doing coming here alone? However, all the questions halted with the elevator.

The door opened and she stepped into the little entry area. Everything looked way too pricey for her tastes. Sure, she could barely keep up with the rent for her dingy apartment but this was overkill for luxury. This was the kind of room she only saw in movies. And here she was, in a maid dress to suit it, with a very dumbfounded look on her face.

"I see you made it," The voice came from the couch in the living room where he sat in that weird position of his. It looked like the fetal position for when there was a tornado drill.  
"Uh, yes. I brought your order and the envelope you left," she responded, not feeling the need to add 'master' since they weren't in the café.  
"Did you read the contents?" he asked curiously while she set the bag on the table in front of the couch and proceeded to take out the packaged sweets for him.

"No, all customers are given their privacy. If none of us respected that rule we'd be fired," She didn't add that the ones who got away with it weren't.  
"Hm," he sort of grumbled. "Do you abide by that rule? Tell me, Hoshiko, what is my name?"  
"Yes, and you never said. Would you like me to add a few sugar cubes to your coffee?" She set out the plates of sweets from the boxes and set a fork toward him, opening the lid of the coffee efficiently for either him or her to drop the sugar cubes in. If she was going to deliver, she might as well do her best to get a good tip from this obviously rich guy.

"How would you describe me?" Now he was just getting a tad annoying with all the questions.  
"If you're trying to ask me out, I'm going to have to say no,"  
"I assure you, I am not. I only wish to know how you would describe me Miss Murakami," he said, tilting his head to one side that she could only think of as slightly cute.  
"A very tired, very strange, and very rich man. Sugar cubes?" she asked once again since he had yet to answer whether or not he wished to add them.

He nodded in thought and she took that as the go ahead to adding a few cubes.  
"Open the envelope,"  
"Excuse me?" She had to admit now, this was seriously getting weird, but at least she hadn't been attacked like so many had tried before. He was the customer and she was still the waitress, even if she was off duty, so she of course had to oblige.

Hoshiko lifted the metal pieces of the manila envelope, folded back the paper, and spilled the contents onto her side of the table. There were several sheets of paper. One in particular stood out from the rest. On it, was the name Hoshiko Murakami. It was a death certificate. This had to be some mistake. She wasn't dead! What the hell was going on? Was this guy going to kill her?

"Please calm down for a moment and I will explain," he said calmly as if he wasn't going to kill her.  
"How the hell am I supposed to calm down! Oh god, you're going to kill me aren't you? I'm only 19! I can't die yet! I have a job and school and…well okay, I don't have family or friends but my boss would miss me! Please don't-"  
"Miss Murakami, I told you to let me explain. I am L," he interrupted her and she shut up for the moment. L? What did this psycho claiming he was L have to do with anything?

"I can prove this solely by the fact that I am able to afford this hotel room. These accommodations are only temporary though. After going through the files of all the employees in your café, you were the one with least suspicion of being Kira. Seeing as how it seems I'll be working on this case for quite some time and Watari has many other tasks to accomplish, I've enlisted you to help. Now you may either be a help to the task force focused on bringing Kira down, or you can simply live in the hotel under surveillance," he said as if all of this wasn't a big deal. Kira? Watari? Surveillance? Hoshiko dropped to the floor, done setting up his treats.

"Why is this happening to me?"  
"Simply because you are one of the only people to have seen my face in public and have reason to remember it. We're understaffed at the moment and Watari is currently stationed at the task force headquarters, leaving me to order sweets like these myself when I would rather spend that time working on the case. You're aspiring to be a pastry chef are you not? You live alone and the performance of serving you put on just now was impressive. Whether you like it or not Miss Murakami, you're perfect for this job," he said, then proceeding to dump the rest of the sugar cubes into his cup and digging into the strawberry parfait.

The only reason he could know all of that was if he was either a really good stalker, or he really was L. Well that destroyed her image of the handsome, mysterious, spy type she'd made up in her head of what L would look like. Lind L Taylor looked more like an L than this sweet loving, sleep deprived guy did.

"Wait, how did you know I was going to be the one who served you in the café?" It was a good question, if she may say so herself.  
"I didn't, though if you weren't, I would have asked for you," Oh yes, not creepy at all. Hoshiko was still considering whether she wanted to believe his story or not.

"Why the need for the death certificates?" she asked, waving absentmindedly toward the papers. If she was going to be dead to the world, she wanted a reason.  
"I'll reveal that when the time comes for you to know,"  
"That just sounds like an intelligent way of saying 'I don't know'," she replied. He looked at her oddly and she glared, not really knowing if that was the appropriate thing to do in return to that.  
"If you must know, it's another safety measure. If I find myself in the presence of Kira, I want the people around me to be adequately protected. Your brother has died, making you an innocent bystander to Kira's wrath, or Kira trying to throw off suspicion. This means that there's a 98% chance that you're not Kira. This percentage will vary while you're under surveillance and I can get a better idea of how you think. With such a high chance of you not being Kira, I need you to have an alias and disguise, seeing as how you'll probably be working for me for quite some time. The documents for your new alias is among your death certificate. Read your background and take on the persona as needed,"

"But-"  
"You will of course be paid gratuitously for risking your life. This includes a savings account of several million dollars, meaning that after this, you will never have to worry about your expenses again,"  
"Risking my li-!"  
"Yes, as I said before, I'm dealing with one of the most dangerous cases of my life," he interrupted again. Hoshiko had so many questions that she was sure her head would burst. The only thing she was sure of was that this guy was crazy. This was going to be one very long night.


	2. Surprised

~Death Note Fanfiction LxOC Part 2~

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't even own an L plushie (though I really wish I did XP) so I don't own Death Note or any of the characters…only Hoshiko and Akio Murakami

"What are you doing? It's pitch black in here. You're going to hurt your eyes…more," Hoshiko came in the only door. L looked up for a second, and then returned to the computer screen.  
"I'm working," he replied simply, eyeing the sweets on the tray she set next to him.  
"So you can't work in a better lighted place? You truly are the weirdest person I've ever known. I'm still wondering if I'll ever get over all of this, or if I'm just going to wake up in a second," she wondered aloud.

It had been two days since she was "hired", and now stayed in one of the rooms in his condo. To tell the truth, she was starting to get used to it already, even though the things happening to her were impossible. Out of all the possible pastry chefs in the Kanto region of Japan, he picked her. She didn't know whether he picked a piece of paper out of a hat and said 'Hurrah, I've finally found one!' in a monotonous voice that sounded closer to sarcastic, or if he just picked the closest pastry shop to the condo and researched all the waitresses, or if he had this mysterious "Watari" person do all the research while he sat in front of that computer screen for hours on end. Personally, she liked imagining the first one, but the third idea was probably the closest to what really ended up happening.

"I can assure you that you're not dreaming. As to getting used to this, I'm not sure. There is more than an eighty percent chance that you will adapt, though. You also happen to be the first to comment on my habits. Is it really so strange to work in the dark?" Hoshiko couldn't help thinking that she was probably the only one who _could _comment on his weirdness, seeing as how he probably hadn't had someone actually witness his actions besides that Watari person.  
"Oh yes, there's nothing like having a possible dream man tell me I'm not dreaming. For now, I'll try with the adapting, but you have got to do something about my bogus alias. And of course it's strange to work in the-"

"What the hell is this?" A voice came from the speakers of L's computer. L instantly turned his attention to it and Hoshiko stood behind him to look over his shoulder. It was a scene of what L informed her to be the Japanese Task Force investigating the Kira case. She supposed he let her watch because she couldn't leave anyway.  
"As you can see, they are letters of resignation," a man in the middle of the three explained. They then reasoned with the man across the table that they didn't want to risk their lives if L didn't.

She looked back at L, seeing him bite his thumb and furrow his eyebrows. She couldn't decide if it was the new piece of information about the whole name and face thing, or if he was slightly disappointed that the men had quit. Seeing as how he made her the alias and disguise, he probably already knew that bit of information, so it must have been the latter. Hoshiko could understand how the men on the screen felt though. To have to carry on an investigation wearing an ID that could very likely get you killed must feel awful.

On the flip side, she could also understand that L needed to keep his identity secret. To lose one of the most famous detectives in the world who solved all of the cases he took on would be a huge loss. But she couldn't help thinking that they were more cowardly than L, to give up the Kira case that could end up saving millions of people. That could end up saving people like her brother. Hoshiko looked away from the screen.

"Can't you force them to stay?"  
"No, that would mean going against their rights,"  
"But isn't that what you're doing to me?" It just slipped out. She didn't mean it in a harsh way, she just wanted to prove a point. He finally looked at her with those panda-like eyes. Ah, she was starting to become a sucker for that look. That look that had her fetch more sweets when she insisted he'd ruin his teeth.

"By them leaving, it makes them safe. If you, on the other hand, were to leave, you would be put in danger. By staying, I am ensuring that you're safe. They haven't seen my face, nor know of my whereabouts, so they are free to leave to protect themselves. Believe me when I say you have a higher chance of living by staying here," he amended. Hoshiko nodded, still a bit ashamed of her comment, and left the room to let him work in peace.

~

Hoshiko retreated to her room for the night, locking the door behind her even though she knew there were cameras in the room anyway. L had offered to get Watari to retrieve her belongings from the dingy apartment she lived in, but there was nothing of value for her there anyway. Well, that wasn't completely true. The picture she kept of her brother on her nightstand. That was the only thing she asked for and L just nodded that "all-knowing" head nod he had. And there it was, seated on the hotel nightstand beside the lamp.

Akio Murakami, only 16 when he died. Even though he'd never known their parents, he had their mom's dark brown eyes and their dad's light brown hair. In the picture, his hair was spiked and he was holding a peace sign with a goofy grin on his face. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, and wrongly accused of murdering a man. He'd done it to cover for one of the other members of the gang he was in. That was him. He always had to be the hero and take the fall. Only this time, he didn't get back up. All of that was history though. One quick caress to the frame, and Hoshiko picked up the folder laying next to it.

She'd looked at the contents just once, refusing to study her alias just to spite L. She knew he was watching, but he never brought it up. Seeing L working so hard in that room made her want to study now. She wanted to show him that not everyone would give up. The pages she flipped through had personal history, a birth certificate, habits, and even school records. It made her wonder if this person actually existed, but knowing L's habit for thoroughness, she thought maybe not. One thing in particular had her storming out of the room, headed straight for L's.

The room was right beside hers and she knew he had a laptop there to work even though he was supposed to be sleeping. What she didn't know was that she'd find him taking off his shirt in the middle of the room. She froze immediately, furiously blushing at the sight of the half naked man. The white shirt was still in the process of being lifted off of his arms, but he froze in place, too. She didn't know if that was a faint blush on his cheeks as well, but she would have figured it a high probability.

It was the first time she ever saw his posture that straight. It was still slightly bent, but muscles she didn't know he had were clearly on display. He was more lean than muscle, but the tops of his arms she could see were actually quite fit, making her wonder whether it was from extreme typing and fork lifting sweets. His hair was in more disarray than usual, and his expression was actually easy to read seeing as how he was just as surprised as she was. For some odd reason, she just never thought he changed. He always wore the same outfit, so she just didn't think he'd have exact replicas of it. Clearly, she was wrong.

She was entitled to the slight attraction she had to him though. She was 19, and he was 24, so it wasn't a huge age gap. Plus, it wasn't like he was unfit, she just never really thought of him as human until now. Human, and very much a male. She hadn't thought through the implications of living with a man until now either. Again, she just really hadn't thought of him in that way at all. Hoshiko forgot what she had barged in to talk to him about for a moment.

"I, uh, didn't think you'd…?"  
"Yes. I also hadn't thought about the company here. I should have locked the door. My apologies," he said quickly, bringing the shirt back down and returning to his usual slouch. He scratched the back of his head out of what she thought might be nervousness or embarrassment. She twirled a lock of her hair for a second out of the same reason.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have barged in like that. I didn't know you'd be changing, and I just had something on my mind. I've kind of forgotten it for a second but Im sure it'll come back. Uh, do you want me to leave so you can…uh, finish changing?" she said, voice cracking just a little towards the end. This was awkward beyond belief. Granted, not as awkward as it would have been if he'd come in on her changing, but still.

"No, it's fine Hoshiko. There was something you needed? By the look on your face when you came in, you looked upset?" Leave it to him to quickly recover from something like that. She, on the other hand, was still flushed like an idiot. There were no cute panda eyes when she'd walked in on him. He'd looked almost…never mind. Hormones were getting the best of her and now was not the time, especially seeing as how she just remembered why she came in the first place.  
"Yeah, I just remembered. YOU WANT ME TO BE A GUY?" ~


	3. Thoughts Before One Drifts to Sleep

**Author's Note  
**_Cool, so I think this is the first Author's Note thing I've put at the beginning of a chapter ^.^ So yeah, I am so sorry that this took so long to update x.x' Between school, work, sleep, and cleaning, I think I'm about to die X.x' So yeah, I hope you're happy that I've finally updated ^.^ (I know I am XP) Also, I shall be adding in some special comments at the end of this for my reviewers whom I love above everything else ^.~ So yeah, I think Imma let you read this now because you're probably bored of reading my unnecessary comments XP Oh yeah, and if there are any grammar errors I promise to update this...I'm actually uploading this at midnight so I'm kinda out of it XP So I shall reread this later and I hope you guys enjoy this ^.^  
_

~Death Note Fanfiction LxOC Part 3~

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is L or any of the other characters (or even the idea) of Death Note. It belongs to its respective owner/writer/person...thing? Oh, but I do own Hoshiko and Akio Murakami ^.^ (if that's even worth something .')

"You're kidding me. Believe me, I want to help, but this is just going too far," Hoshiko looked at the uniform. The butler's uniform now laying across L's bed, including white gloves and bandaging for…concealment. She wouldn't call herself large in the chest area, but she would need the bandaging. There was a blonde wig with short hair and a contacts case lying not too far away from the uniform. Great, so she'd be going from one cosplaying extreme to another.

"The percentage of you being Kira has increased by two percent. Seeing as how you can't wear this casually, I'll have Watari escort you to a shopping district where you can find the clothes you need. I assume you've read over your alias?" She was used to the whole percentage thing now. If she'd done her math right, she was now ninety-seven percent not Kira. Apparently, yesterday when she didn't watch television in her room made her two percent not Kira, making it ninety-nine percent not Kira, and today's two percent decrease made it the obvious ninety-seven again. The one thing she didn't get was where in the world he was pulling his numbers from. Sometimes she even confused herself with trying to understand his logic. Maybe it was impossible for her…and possibly the rest of the world.

"No, I was too busy reading the little gender sign, storming in on your half-naked self, and yelling at you for a good half hour before you calmed me down and sent me back to bed promising you'd explain in the morning," she remarked a bit haughtily.  
"Yes, well this would be easier if you had read the information packet in the folder. In the meantime, I'll give you the short version. You will be Astin Granville, an aspiring pastry chef. One year ago, you went in search of the family that had abandoned you at birth only to find that they had been murdered. I caught the murderer and you cast yourself in my debt, with nowhere to go anyway. Watari is your mentor and you hope to be of great service to me in the future,"

"That sounds cliché somehow. The whole 'cast myself in your debt' bit," Hoshiko laughed.  
"But it will suffice," L finished the last bite of his fifth slice of strawberry shortcake and sat down in an armchair near a fancy desk, bringing his legs up to his chest. She put the plate and fork back on the tray out of reflex. The guy may be weird, but his actions toward sweets were easily predicted after the three days she'd been here.  
"I don't know French," she mumbled, hoping he'd at least consider that.

"Your father was French. Did he not teach you any simple phrases?" he remarked as if it were nothing. It felt unfair that this stranger might know more of her parents' background than she did. But he was right. She could remember her mother half-heartedly complaining about her father's 'scary' genes. Hoshiko was the spitting image of her father, and Akio only had their mothers' eyes. That wasn't her strongest memory though. She remembered her father's voice more than anything in the world. It was beautiful when he spoke in French, and funny when he spoke Japanese with the same accent. That voice sang her to sleep countless times, it told her stories, and his laughter would ring in her ears even now. She could pick that voice out even if she was standing in a crowd of strangers.

"Uh, yeah, he did. I could try and mimic his accent but it'll still be hard maintaining a low tone of voice all the time. It'd be easier for me to try Japanese accented by English. In the packet it also said I grew up in England. We could try saying that I was born in France, but was raised in England later on?" She had quickly switched off of the topic of her father, though L revealed no sign of realization. Despite her complaints, Hoshiko knew the dangers of this case and would at least try and cooperate for now. She thought of something her father had taught her in the past when he had met an English man.  
"Je ne comprende pas, je suis anglais. Yay hey!" she sang, answering her thoughts aloud. Apparently, instead of speaking normally to her father, the English man had sung the phrase, greatly amusing him and forever remembering the humorous encounter. She smiled at the memory of her father laughing.

"'I do not understand, could you repeat that? I am English.' I've studied French among a variety of other languages, yet I don't understand why you sung the phrase and added the unnecessary exclamatory words at the end," L translated smoothly while adding in his own commentary.  
"I'll explain it to you later. For now, I think I'm about ready to tear my hair out from the stress of this alias. Don't you think this is a bit too much work for something I'm going to throw away after this case?" Hoshiko inquired easily, laying back on the couch and crossing her legs out of common decency.

"No amount of work is equal to the value of your life," That phrase alone could have melted the heart of any girl, of course if it had been spoken by a very handsome man with emotion and not a panda-looking toneless guy. Nonetheless, the concern for her life, even if he was concerned with everyone's life, was still a little endearing. "If you practice and read your material, your disguise should be fine. I'll have Watari work on it with you when you leave to shop for clothing. I need to get back to the case. If you have any more questions after reading the material, please ask them during the night when I'm not working," he concluded. She thought she might have imagined it, but it sounded like that last part was rushed, like he was trying to quickly change the subject from the nice statement before. He then proceeded to drag himself to the 'dark room'. Why he needed a whole room for just one computer, she guessed she'd never know…

One information packet, six servings of sweets for L, and two packets of instant ramen later, Hoshiko was back in L's work room. He'd paged her by phone and she was now examining a few pictures that Watari had sent him. A breakthrough for the Kira case it seemed. What spooked her the most was the pentagram written in blood, and she told him so.  
"I called you in to tell you that I am freeing you of all suspicion of being Kira," Hoshiko blinked. She wasn't sure if she'd heard him right. Wasn't this L, the one suspicious of everyone around him except the mysterious Watari?  
"Come again?" she asked, wondering if this was just something detectives did for kicks. Yeah, tell the gullible girl just what she wanted to hear and then yell 'psyche', though it was highly unlikely for the ink haired detective in front of her to actually yell.

"Your personality doesn't fit Kira's. Not only have you had no access to the media when they give the names of the current victims, but you've also proven that toying with the lives of others -even criminals- disgusts you. Out of all of the new pictures I've been sent, you don't seem particularly curious about this one," he expressed, bringing up the letter. "Tell me Hoshiko, what do you see?" He leaned over slightly to give her a better view as she knelt down beside him.  
"I see…the letter of a guy afraid of Kira. I don't see how these pictures are related," He seemed satisfied with her answer and proceeded to ask her to read the top line diagonally.

"'L, did you know?'," she recited. "Did you know what? That he's being an extreme pain in the ass to catch? Excuse my French." She thought he might laugh at that, but when had she ever seen or heard him laugh? Right, this was a serious matter, but she still thought the joke might lighten the mood.  
"I'm assuming that there will be more to this. For now, he's just experimenting," he said as if to no one in particular. She guessed the joke didn't do much, but when did she ever expect it to? She might as well have been a statue and he probably would have still said it out loud. The thought of Kira 'experimenting' with real human lives made her nauseous.  
"What for?" It seemed like an innocent enough question, she thought. He didn't reply, and she knew that was 'L speak' for 'I don't know'. Apparently, he hated admitting it as well as it actually being true.

"He's trying to find the limits to his power," Well look at that, maybe he did know. Either that, or it was just a guess in the dark. Again, she felt like she didn't really exist to him when he said it. He was so deep in thought that she was wondering if she should leave him to it or if she should stay there for something else he might have called her in here for.  
"Would you like any sweets, or may I go ahead and go to sleep for tonight?" she randomly asked, realizing that she had unconsciously yawned and had been doing that for the past hour now.

"Ah, yes." He looked up at her expectantly, the panda eyes immediately informing her of what he was saying 'yes' to, though she wasn't quite sure whether it was also a yes for her to go to bed right after serving him something. Deciding to just fetch him some mint chocolate ice cream and ask him afterward, Hoshiko left the room, leaving L to his quiet, dark contemplation. After returning, and breaking the room's silence once again, it was her turn to look at him expectantly. She left it to him to figure out what she was inquiring with her eyes. He was a genius, wasn't he?

"Though the minds of women are supposedly a labyrinth of few answers and many dead-ends, I assume you are craving a retirement from your duties tonight? To that, I give my consent," he spoke very formally, though he did so almost all the time, but it seemed like the panda prince was saying goodnight. Panda prince sounded like the new nickname she would give him, adding on to the original 'panda' from previously. She turned around, but it seemed that the panda prince wished to give a final comment. "And Hoshiko?" Now feeling like she was pirouetting like a ballet dancer, she faced him once again with a questioning look. "Remember to disguise yourself as Astin Granville tomorrow when Watari comes by to take you shopping. I've placed a set of my clothing in your room seeing as how the butler attire would no doubt bother you to wear in public. That is all." And without even glancing up while saying that, he dismissed her.

She wondered when he'd found the time to place a set of his clothes in her room. She hadn't even known he'd ever left his 'dark room'. Yet when she turned on the light in her room, there it was neatly placed on the edge of her bed, contrasting the dark blue of her sheets. She knew it'd look absolutely ridiculous on her tomorrow, but it was better than wearing the 'dreaded costume of doom'. Well, the butler outfit wasn't that bad, but without L there to be the one she was serving, it seemed kind of pointless. At first, Hoshiko thought it nice of him to comprehend her worries and do something about it, but then she realized that he was just that kind of person. Maybe he wasn't as emotionless and 'completely and wholeheartedly' devoted to work like she'd once thought. Maybe he could recognize another human being and their actions and feelings. Or maybe she was over thinking things in her exhaustion. Whatever it was, Hoshiko quickly forgot about it as she drifted off to sleep under the warm hotel covers.

**Reviews!**

**Jillybean01 **_Thank you so much for being my first reviewer ^.^ You really helped inspire me (even though it took forever for me to squeeze this out XP)_

**Amy122 **_Thanks for reviewing and I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update sooner x.x I hope to fix this to where I'm able to update at least every week ^.^_

**Love-Makes-Us-Liars **_That's a really interesting username, I like it ^.^ Haha, and I'm just as interested to see where the plot goes, too .'__ But have no fear! It will come to me...I hope XP_

**.. **_Lol, yeah, I wanted to try and put a new twist on things and though 'Hey! Why don't I make my OC dress up as a guy?' Haha, there are so many possibilities with this, so I'm really happy I thought of it__ ^.^ And thank you so much for reviewing ^.^ Reviews make me smile and want to carry on ^.^  
_


End file.
